Love You My Brother
by tfiiyy
Summary: [Pre-/Squel Sticky Note] "Wonnie, hyung akan selalu mencintaimu… tapi belajarlah menyayangi hyung sebagai kakak mulai besok, ne?" - Jisoo "Hyung…" - Wonwoo 'Wonwoo-ya, semoga kau mendapat seseorang yang bisa menjagamu setelah ini sayang… dan jangan buat hyung menyesal…' - Jisoo. Wonsoo! Slight! CheolSoo. Jeon Wonwoo, Hong Jisoo, Choi Seungcheol ps: minta kritik, saran lagi ya


**Love You My Brother**

 **pre-/squel dari Sticky Note**

 **Cast : WonSoo.**

 **Slight! CheolSoo**

 **Rate : T**

 **Sorry for Typo T-T**

 **Happy reading ^^**

"Wonie…" panggil seorang namja dengan senyum menawannya.

"Ne,hyungie, wae?" tanya namja bermata tajam yang sedang duduk di salah satu bangku kelasnya dengan tumpukan buku di depannya.

"Masih banyak yang harus di kerjakan chagi?"

"Ne hyung, tugas ini sangat banyak, dan harus di kumpulkan besok…" keluh Wonwoo dengan muka masam dan bibir yang mengerucut lucu.

"Aigoo… lelah? Berhentilah dulu…"

"Sangat, tapi tidak bisa berhenti sebelum tugas ini selesai hyung… kemarilah, bantu aku Jisoo hyung…" ujar Wonwoo yang masih sibuk menulis dan mencatat semua tugasnya. Jisoo tersenyum dan memeluk Wonwoo dari belakang.

"Apa yang harus ku bantu, hmm?" tanya Jisoo disertai ciuman kecil yang hinggap di kepala Wonwoo.

"Ini hyung, bantulah merangkum buku ini…" jawab Wonwoo menunjuk salah satu buku yang ada di dekatnya.

"Baik, tapi setelah itu kita pulang dan biarkan matamu istirahat…" ujar Jisoo. Wonwoo mengangguk semangat dan mengecup pipi Jisoo, sedangkan namja yang memiliki senyum teduh itu terkekeh geli dan menggusak rambut namja yang lebih muda darinya dengan sayang.

"Sini, sini hyung, duduklah dan bantu aku…" mohon Wonwoo dengan nada yang menggemaskan.

"Baik, baik…" Jisoo duduk di samping Wonwoo dan mulai membaca buku yang harus di rangkumnya.

* * *

"Wonie, bangun hei, ayo pulang…" ujar Jisoo yang sudah selesai merangkum dan melihat Wonwoo-nya tertidur beralaskan tumpukan buku yang Ia baca tadi.

"Uhm… sudah hyung?" tanya Wonwoo yang masih belum sepenuhnya sadar.

"Sudah sayang, sekarang ayo pulang, Eomma pasti menunggu calon menantunya pulang…" gurau Jisoo.

"Aku rindu eomma… Kajja!" ujar Wonwoo manja.

"Sudah bangun eh?" gurau Jisoo.

"Ne! Kajja hyung, Eomma Hong pasti masak banyak!"

"Hahaha, Appa Jeon tidak pulang lagi hari ini Wonwoo-ya?" tanya Jisoo. Wonwoo menggelengkan kepalanya dengan acuh.

"Hm… Katanya sedang ada di luar kota hyung…" jawab Wonwoo. Jisoo menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti.

"Yasudah ayo pulang…" ajak Jisoo lalu menggandeng tangan Wonwoo dan berjalan pulang ke rumahnya.

* * *

"Eomma! Wonu pulang!" teriak Wonwoo yang sudah memasuki rumah Jisoo.

"Aigoo! Anak manis eomma sudah pulang, eomma di dapur sayang, kemarilah!" teriak Nyonya Hong. Wonwoo yang mendengar teriakan itu langsung berlari menuju dapur, sedangkan Jisoo hanya tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya melihat Wonwoo langsung senang dan berlari seperti anak kecil.

Kalian penasaran kenapa Wonwoo memanggilnya Eomma? Itu karena Jisoo dan Wonwoo bertetangga sejak kecil, tepat saat Eomma Jeon meninggal saat umur Wonwoo 5 tahun, dan Wonwoo beserta Appanya pindah ke kota ini. Jisoo yang sudah tidak mempunyai Appa dan Wonwoo yang sudah tidak mempunyai Eomma dengan cepat akrab dan selalu bermain bersama, sehingga keduanya memanggil orang tua yang lain dengan sebutan Eomma atau Appa.

"Eomma, Wonwoo sedang kelelahan, biarkan dia istirahat dulu…" ujar Jisoo yang sudah ada di belakang Eommanya dan mencium singkat pipi wanita yang telah membesarkannya itu.

"Hmm? Wonu lelah? Istirahatlah dulu sayang… Jisoo, bawalah adikmu ini istirahat di kamarmu…" perintah Nyonya Hong. Jisoo menganggukkan kepalanya dan langsung menggandeng tangan Wonwoo.

"Tapi Eomma, aku ingin membantu…" rengek Wonwoo.

"Wonu-ya, bantulah eomma untuk mengistirahatkan mata dan badanmu, SEKARANG!" ujar Nyonya Hong dengan tegas. Wonwoo langsung mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Wonu, jangan marah sayang, eomma hanya ingin kamu istirahat, karena di sekolah hyung tau kalau kau sudah sangat berkerja keras untuk tugas itu.." bujuk Jisoo.

"Ne, Wonu sekarang istirahatlah, eomma tidak mau anak eomma yang manis ini sakit…" tambah Nyonya Hong. Wonwoo hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah dan mengikuti Jisoo yang sudah menarik tangannya untuk berjalan ke kamar milik Jisoo.

"Wonu, gantilah pakaianmu dulu…" ujar Jisoo yang melihat Wonwoo-nya langsung melemparkan diri sendiri ke kasur di kamar Jisoo.

"Malas hyung…" keluh Wonwoo yang sedang tengkurap. Jisoo menghembuskan nafas pelan dan langsung berganti pakaian, setelah itu Ia mencarikan baju Wonwoo yang ada di lemarinya.

"Wonie, gantilah dulu…" ujar Jisoo sambil menaruh pakaian ganti Wonwoo di dekat kaki namja manis itu.

"Hmm malas…" rengek Wonwoo, Jisoo langsung membalikkan badan Wonwoo dan melepas kancing kemeja Wonwoo satu per satu dengan sabar.

"Jangan salahkan hyung kalau hyung memakanmu, ne?" bisik Jisoo dengan suara yang berat.

"Hnggg, jika berani ku laporkan eomma!" gerutu Wonwoo. Jisoo tertawa pelan dan mencium bibir manis Wonwoo dengan cepat.

"Aku seperti mengurus bayi besar, kau tau sayang?" tanya Jisoo yang bermaksud mengejek Wonwoo-nya.

"Aish cepatlah hyung, aku kedinginan!" gerutu Wonwoo yang sudah tidak memakai atasan. Jisoo tertawa lagi dan langsung mengambil kaos Wonwoo.

"Duduklah dulu, hyung tidak akan bisa memakaikan kaos ini saat kau tiduran seperti ini Wonie…" ujar Jisoo yang sudah menaruh tangannya di leher Wonwoo, bermaksud untuk membangunkan namja manis itu. Wonwoo hanya menurut dengan mata yang lelah.

"Lelah sekali, hm?" tanya Jisoo yang sudah selesai memakaikan kaos Wonwoo-nya.

"Ne…" jawab Wonwoo serak. Jisoo yang tangan kirinya masih setia menyangga leher Wonwoo perlahan-lahan menaiki ranjang dan tertidur si samping Wonwoo dengan memeluk namja manis itu.

"Tidurlah, hyung akan disini…" ujar Jisoo pelan dengan mengelus-elus kepala Wonwoo. Wonwoo langsung menyamankan dirinya di pelukan Jisoo dan tertidur dengan pulas.

* * *

"Won—," panggil nyonya Hong yang masuk ke dalam kamar puteranya pelan-pelan dan langsung terkejut dengan apa yang di lihatnya. Anaknya dan namja manis yang sudah Ia anggap anak sendiri itu sedang tertidur dengan posisi memeluk satu sama lain.

"Ehm…" Jisoo terbangun dan melihat eommanya lalu dengan pelan Ia melepaskan pelukannya agar Wonwoo yang sedang tertidur tidak terganggu.

"Jisoo, keluarlah." Ujar Nyonya Hong. Jisoo mengangguk dan berjalan keluar mengikuti Eommanya.

"Ada yang mau kau beritahu pada eomma?" tanya Nyonya Hong.

"Apa maksud eomma?" tanya Jisoo yang masih belum sadar sepenuhnya.

"Jangan menyembunyikan apapun dari eomma, tuan Hong." Ujar Nyonya Hong dengan serius.

"Apa yang ku sembunyikan, eomma? Apa maksud eomma?" tanya Jisoo lagi dengan keadaan yang sudah sadar karena di tatap serius oleh Nyonya Hong.

"Wonwoo dan kau. Apa ada sesuatu yang eomma tak tau?" desak Nyonya Hong.

"Tidak ada apapun eomma, ada apa?" tanya Jisoo dengan perasaan yang tidak enak.

"Kau menyukainya, Soo?"

"Maksud eomma? Maaf eomma tapi, aku tidak tau maksud eomma."

"Kau menyukai Wonwoo bukan?" tanya Nyonya Hong yang berhasil membuat Jisoo tersedak tiba-tiba.

"Uhuk! Eomma!" gerutu Jisoo.

"Jisoo…" panggil Nyonya Hong dengan nada serius. Jisoo langsung menggerakkan tubuhnya dengan tidak nyaman.

"Ada apa eomma?" tanya Jisoo was-was.

"Maafkan eomma Jisoo, maaf, jika eomma sadar lebih dulu kau menyukai Wonie, eomma pasti tidak akan mengambil keputusan ini…" jawab Nyonya Hong dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Apa maksud eomma, tolong jangan menangis eomma, ada apa?" tanya Jisoo lagi, kali ini Ia merasakan perasaan yang tidak enak lebih dari sebelumnya.

"Appa Jeon dan eomma akan menikah minggu depan, Soo…" lirih Nyonya Hong. Sedangkan Jisoo hanya mematung di tempat. "Maafkan eomma, Soo…" isak Nyonya Hong yang merasa bersalah.

"Eomma, bercanda kan?" tanya Jisoo dengan tatapan kosong. Nyonya Hong hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya dengan putus asa.

"Eomma ini bukan bulan April dan bukan April Mop eomma, tolong jangan bercanda…" lirih Jisoo yang masih memandang kosong ruang di belakang eomma-nya.

"Maafkan eomma…" lirih Nyonya Hong yang sedikit demi sedikit bisa melihat mata anaknya memerah.

"Eomma, Hyungie, sedang apa?" tanya Wonwoo yang baru keluar dari kamar Jisoo masih dengan wajah mengantuknya. Nyonya Hong langsung menghapus air matanya dan memandang Wonwoo dengan tatapan sayang, sedangkan Jisoo yang masih merasakan remuk di hatinya mencoba tersenyum pada Wonwoo dan berjalan ke arah 'calon adik'nya itu.

"Hanya berbicara sebentar sayang…" jawab Jisoo dengan menepuk puncak kepala Wonwoo sayang dan berusaha menyembunyikan kesedihannya di depan seseorang yang paling Ia cintai.

"Hyung kenapa matamu merah?" tanya Wonwoo yang menyadari perubahan ekspresi wajah Jisoo.

"Hm? Tidak apa-apa, Wonie makanlah bersama eomma dulu…"ujar Jisoo yang langsung meninggalkan Wonwoo dan Nyonya Hong.

"Eomma, ada apa dengan Jisoo hyung?" tanya Wonwoo polos.

"Tidak apa-apa sayang, ayo makanlah dulu…" ajak nyonya Hong. Wonwoo hanya menurut dan berjalan menuju meja makan bersama Nyonya Hong.

* * *

Jisoo berjalan masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan langsung mengunci pintu kamarnya. Ia berjalan dengan lemah ke arah kasurnya dan memeluk bantal yang tadi di gunakan tidur namja kesayangannya.

"Wonie, kenapa harus seperti ini?" lirih Jisoo dengan air mata yang keluar deras dari kedua matanya. Jisoo terisak dengan lirih dan memendam semua perasaan sakit di hatinya sendiri.

'tok tok tok'

"Hyung? Kenapa pintunya di kunci?" tanya Wonwoo dari luar. Jisoo tersenyum miris mendengar suara dari namja manis yang tidak akan pernah bisa Ia miliki dan melangkahkan kakinya untuk membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Hyung, kenapa?" tanya Wonwoo lagi. Jisoo hanya menampilkan senyum tenangnya dan menggusak kepala Wonwoo sayang.

"Tidak apa-apa sayang, sudah selesai makan?"

"Hum… hyung sudah makan?" tanya Wonwoo, Jisoo menggeleng dan langsung duduk di kasurnya.

"Makanlah dulu hyung…"bujuk Wonwoo.

"Hyung sudah kenyang, Wonnie…" kilah Jisoo. Wonwoo berjalan dan duduk di samping Jisoo, memperhatikan namja yang lebih tua darinya dengan seksama.

"Hyung, kenapa dengan matamu?" Tanya Wonwoo penasaran. Jisoo langsung tersentak dan berusaha tersenyum.

"Memang kenapa dengan mata hyung?"

"Merah dan bengkak hyungie..." rengek Wonwoo.

"Bukannya bengkak karena hyung memang punya kantung mata chagi?" gurau Jisoo. Wonwoo langsung memajukan bibirnya kesal dan melempar bantal yang Ia dapatkan ke arah hyung 'kesayangan'nya.

"Hahahaha! Lihat wajahmu itu sayang!" Jisoo tertawa dan menarik Wonwoo ke dalam pelukannya serta mengecupi kepala 'calon adik'nya.

"Akan bagaimana jika kau menjadi adikku chagi?" lirih Jisoo. Sedangkan Wonwoo yang berada di pelukannya sedikit mendengar Jisoo bergumam.

"Ada apa hyung?" Tanya wonwoo dengan mengadahkan kepalanya. Jisoo tersenyum dan mencuri satu kecupan manis di bibir Wonwoo.

"Tidak apa-apa, Wonwoo-ya..." jawab Jisoo lemah.

* * *

Pagi itu, seperti biasa Jisoo bangun dengan cepat, Ia melihat ke arah cermin di kamarnya dan tiba-tiba tercetak senyum miris saat melihat kantung matanya yang bengkak dan wajahnya yang sedikit memerah.

"Jisoo-ya…" panggil Nyonya Hong. Jisoo membalikkan badannya dan tersenyum ke arah eomma kesayangannya itu.

"Pagi, eomma…" sapa Jisoo masih dengan senyum teduhnya. Nyonya Hong segera berjalan mendekati anak sematawayangnya itu dan memeluknya sayang.

"Maafkan eomma…" lirih Nyonya Hong. Jisoo melepaskan pelukan dari eomma-nya dan tetap memperlihatkan senyum teduh laki-laki itu kepada satu-satunya wanita yang Ia cintai.

"Eomma, asal eomma bahagia, aku akan bahagia… maaf karena kemarin Jisoo langsung meninggalkan eomma bersama Wonwoo…" ujar Jisoo. Nyonya Hong yang mendengar kata-kata anaknya itu langsung kembali menangis dan memeluk erat seorang remaja yang sudah berkembang dewasa.

"Maaf Jisoo-ya, dan terima kasih nak…" lirih Nyonya Hong. Jisoo berusaha memerangi batinnya yang berteriak kesakitan dan menepuk punggung eomma-nya dengan sayang.

"Eomma, Jisoo mandi dulu, jangan lupa masak yang banyak untuk calon adikku…" canda Jisoo lalu langsung keluar dari kamarnya.

"Kau berusaha keras nak, terima kasih banyak… semoga ada yeoja atau namja lain yang bisa menguatkanmu…" lirih Nyonya Hong.

"Eomma, aku akan berangkat sekarang…" ujar Jisoo yang sudah berdiri di pintu dapur dengan roti di tangannya.

"Tidak menunggu Wonu, Jisoo-ya?" tanya Nyonya Hong. Jisoo tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Bilanglah padanya agar berangkat sendiri karena aku ada tugas osis, dan suruhlah dia pulang cepat agar Wonnie tidak menungguku, eomma…" jawab Jisoo.

"Kau menjauhinya, Hong?"

"Eomma tau sendiri aku harus bagaimana mulai sekarang, kan?"

"Kau akan membuatnya bersedih chagi…"

"Ini untuknya dan untukku juga kan, eomma..." lirih Jisoo.

"Kenapa kau tidak berusaha dekat dengan dia selama seminggu ini tuan Hong? Bukankah sekarang kau dan dia belum menjadi saudara sayang?"

"Eomma… tolong mengertilah, dan jangan memikirkanku terus, pikirkan dirimu sendiri eomma, kau harus bahagia dan aku sekarang akan mencari kebahagiaanku yang lain…"

"Jisoo-ya… terima kasih…" lirih Nyonya Hong. Jisoo tersenyum dan mendekati eomma tercintanya lalu mencium kening wanita itu.

"Aku yang seharusnya berterima kasih karena eomma masih merawatku sampai sekarang… sudah dulu eomma, aku pergi…" pamit Jisoo. Nyonya Hong hanya bisa tersenyum miris dan melanjutkan memasak makanan untuk namja manis yang sebentar lagi akan masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

* * *

"Eomma! Selamat pagi!" sapa namja manis itu lalu memeluk Nyonya Hong dari belakang.

"Ne chagia, selamat pagi… duduklah dan sarapanlah, eomma sudah memasakkan ini untukmu…" suruh Nyonya Hong pada namja itu dan memberikan satu piring pnuh nasi goreng kimchi.

"Ne eomma… eomma, mana Jisoo hyung?" tanya namja itu.

"Jisoo sdah berangkat pagi sekali Wonnie, dia tidak sempat memberitahumu karena urusan OSIS yang mendadak, dan dia bilang pulanglah duluan karena dia ada kerja kelompok…" bohong Nyonya Hong. Wonwoo seketika langsung mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Aish! Kenapa harus meninggalkanku sih!" gerutunya. Nyonya Hong hanya bisa tersenyum miris melihat namja manis yang sedang menggerutu di depannya ini.

'Maafkan aku chagi, Wonnie, karena eomma kalian tidak bisa bersama…' batin Nyonya Hong pedih.

* * *

Sudah terhitung lima hari Jisoo menjauhi Wonwoo-nya dengan berbagai macam alasan, Ia selalu berangkat lebih pagi dan pulang lebih malam dengan alasan pekerjaan OSIS yang menghantuinya. Dan setiap hari pula Wonwoo menyusul hyung kesayangannya ke ruang OSIS, tetapi selalu saja bertemu dengan beberapa anggota OSIS lain yang selalu berbohong jika Jisoo belum bisa pulang bersamanya. Berterima kasihlah kepada Seungcheol sang ketua OSIS yang bisa di ajak berkompromi dalam acara 'mari-kabur-dari-Wonwoo' yang dibuatnya.

Seperti hari sebelumnya, Wonwoo kembali mencoba menyusul Jisoo ke ruang OSIS, tetapi kali ini Ia hanya bertemu Seungcheol.

"Hyung, apa Jisoo hyung ada?" tanya Wonwoo pada sang ketua OSIS.

"Maaf Wonwoo, sekarang Jisoo sedang mengantarkan berkas-berkas dan menggantikanku rapat, mungkin Ia akan pulang malam lagi hari ini… Jisoo juga berpesan agar kau pulang sendiri dengan hati-hati…" jawab Seungcheol yang berpura-pura menyibukkan diri dengan kertas-kertas di depannya.

"Ah, ne hyung, gomawo… tapi tolong bilanglah pada Jisoo hyung agar tidak pulang malam-malam dan usahakan sampai rumah jam 7, eomma memintanya…"

"Ne, akan hyung sampaikan…"

"Yasudah hyung, selamat sore…" pamit Wonwoo dan langsung pergi meninggalkan ruang OSIS.

"Jisoo-ya, kau dengar sendiri apa katanya kan? Dan aku sangat merasa bersalah sudah berbohong kepadanya." Ujar Seungcheol sambil melirik ke arah rak buku di samping mejanya.

"Gomawo, Seungcheol-ah… sudah saatnya, ya…" lirih Jisoo.

"Sebenarnya ada apa? Ceritalah padaku, Jisoo-ya…"

"Tidak apa-apa Cheol-ah…"

"Kau tidak bisa berbohong padaku, Jisoo…" tegas Seungcheol lalu menarik Jisoo agar melihat ke arahnya. "Ceritalah," desaknya lagi. Jisoo yang sejak tadi berusaha menahan tangisnya mulai mengeluarkan air mata dari kedua matanya dengan deras. Seungcheol yang melihatnya langsung menarik namja yang lebih kecil darinya itu kedalam pelukan hangatnya.

"Dia akan menjadi adikku. Eomma akan menikah dengan Jeon Appa… aku harus bagaimana Cheol-ah? Kau tau sendiri aku tidak bisa melepas perasaan ini…" isak Jisoo. Seungcheol hanya diam dan merasakan sesak di dadanya setelah melihat 'malaikat' yang Ia kagumi sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu menangis di pelukannya.

* * *

"Wonwoo, gantilah bajumu… sebentar lagi kita akan berangkat. Pakailah baju ini…" perintah Tuan Jeon pada anak manisnya.

"Jas? Untuk apa Appa?" tanya Wonwoo yang penasaran.

"Kita akan makan malam di restoran, Jeon Wonwoo…" jawab Tuan Jeon dengan senyum di wajahnya. Wonwoo hanya mengangguk dan berlari ke kamarnya untuk berganti baju.

 **.Di Kediaman Keluarga Hong.**

"Jisoo-ya? Kau sudah siap nak?" tanya Nyonya Hong. Jisoo tersenyum tipis dan membenarkan letak dasi yang di pakainya.

"Sudah tampan kan eomma?" gurau Jisoo yang berusaha menghentikan sakit di dadanya. Nyonya Hong tersenyum miris kepada anak yang Ia sayangi.

"Kau selalu tampan, Hong Jisoo…" jawab Nyonya Hong.

"Hmm… dan sebentar lagi margaku menjadi Jeon, ne eomma?" tanya Jisoo dengan lirih. Nyonya Hong mendekatkan dirinya dan memeluk Jisoo dengan erat.

"Maafkan eomma…"

"Eomma, malam ini eomma harus tampil cantik seperti besok lusa, jangan menghawatirkanku, ne? dan jika nanti Wonwoo marah, biarkan aku yang menjelaskan padanya, ne?" ujar Jisoo tenang.

"Ne, chagia… Eomma selalu bersyukur masih mempunyai anak laki-laki sepertimu yang bisa menjaga dan membuat eomma bahagia, nak…"

"Jisoo bersyukur mempunyai eomma yang cantik dan akan mendapatkan seseorang yang bisa lebih menjaganya lagi eomma…" ujar Jisoo.

'tok tok tok'

"Kajja eomma, itu pasti Wonwoo dan Appa…" ujar Jisoo. Nyonya Hong tersenyum dan menggandeng tangan anak laki-lakinya menuju pintu utama.

* * *

Makan malam saat ini diisi dengan canda tawa dan keceriaan dari tiga orang yang menikmatinya, sedangkan seorang namja dengan senyum teduhnya berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk tetap tersenyum.

"Ehm, Wonwoo-ya, Jisoo-ya…" ujar Tuan Jeon setelah semua makanan habis. Seketika Wonwoo dan Jisoo saling memandang dan melihat ke arah Tuan Jeon yang ada di depan mereka. Sedangkan Jisoo diam-diam merangkul pinggang namja yang lebih muda darinya dengan erat setelah melihat tangan Tuan Jeon dan Eommanya bergenggaman di atas meja.

"Appa dan Eomma akan menikah lusa, dan kalian akan menjadi saudara… Appa harap kalian bisa menerima ini…" sambung Tuan Jeon sambil melihat ke arah Nyonya Hong dengan tatapan kebahagiaan. Wonwoo yang masih mencerna kata-kata yang baru saja di ucapkan oleh Appanya hanya diam dan memandang kosong ke arah depan, sedangkan Jisoo mengeratkan rangkulannya pada 'calon adik'nya.

"Ne, Appa, Eomma pasti bahagia jika bersama Appa…" ujar Jisoo dengan senyum teduhnya. Tuan Jeon tersenyum memandang Jisoo dengan tatapan bahagia dan berterima kasih. Sedangkan Wonwoo masih diam mematung.

"Appa dan Eomma nikmatilah malam ini, biar aku dan Wonwoo pulang duluan, dan Appa, biarkan Wonwoo menginap hari ini di rumahku…" ujar Jisoo, sedangkan Wonwoo yang mulai tersadar mencoba tersenyum dengan lirih.

"Ne, Jisoo-ya, titip adikmu untuk malam ini…" ujar Nyonya Hong—Jeon dengan senyum miris di wajahnya. Jisoo segera bangkit dan menarik Wonwoo pergi.

"Hyung…" lirih Wonwoo.

"Jangan berbicara apapun sebelum kita sampai di rumah, chagia…" ujar Jisoo. Wonwoo hanya terdiam dan terus mengikuti Jisoo.

* * *

"Hyung…" panggil Wonwoo yang sudah masuk dalam rumah Jisoo. Jisoo langsung memeluk Wonwoo dengan erat dan mencium kepala Wonwoo sayang.

"Hyung apa maksudnya?" tanya Wonwoo.

"Kau tau sendiri apa maksud mereka bukan chagi?" lirih Jisoo.

"Hyung bercanda kan? Kita tidak akan bersaudara kan?" tanya Wonwoo putus asa.

"Wonnie…"

"Hyung, ini tidak terjadi kan?"

"Won…"

"Hyung bilang ini bohong…"

"Wonnie! Lihatlah hyung…" ujar Jisoo. Wonwoo langsung melihat wajah hyung tercintanya dan menatap mata Jisoo dengan tatapan terlukanya.

"Apa ini masih terlihat tidak nyata sayang?" tanya Jisoo hati-hati. Wonwoo langsung menangis dan memeluk Jisoo erat.

"Chagi, jangan menangis, tolong..." lirih Jisoo yang masih menahan air matanya agar tidak keluar. Wonwoo hanya diam dan tetap menangis, perlahan-lahan Jisoo menggendong Wonwoo menuju kamarnya dan merebahkan tubuh namja yang lebih kecil darinya di kasur.

"Chagi…" lirih Jisoo dengan mengusap air mata yang masih mengalir deras di wajah seseorang yang sangat Ia cintai.

"Hyung… ini sakit…" isak Wonwoo dengan memukul dadanya. Jisoo yang melihatnya langsung menghentikan gerakan tangan Wonwoo dan menangis memeluk Wonwoo.

"Jangan seperti ini, tolonglah hyung Wonnie… jangan menangis…" isak Jisoo.

"Hyungie, aku mencintaimu, sangat… hiks…" Jisoo menjauhkan dirinya dari Wonwoo dan langsung melumat bibir tipis Wonwoo dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Hyung lebih mencintaimu, chagia…" lirih Jisoo. "Biarkan eomma dan appa bahagia sayang, dan setelah itu kau akan mendapat seseorang yang lebih baik daripada hyung, ne?"

"Tapi hyung…"

"Wonnie, hyung akan selalu mencintaimu… tapi belajarlah menyayangi hyung sebagai kakak mulai besok, ne?"

"Hyung…" isakan Wonwoo semakin deras, sedangkan Jisoo langsung memeluk calon adiknya dengan erat.

'Wonwoo-ya, semoga kau mendapat seseorang yang bisa menjagamu setelah ini sayang… dan jangan buat hyung menyesal…" lirih Jisoo.

* * *

Hari pernikahan Tuan Jeon dan Nyonya Hong sangat meriah dan dipenuhi dengan kebahagiaan dari keduanya dan para tamu undangan, sedangkan dua orang namja yang berdiri di samping kedua mempelai merasakan sakit di hatinya dengan sangat tetapi mencoba terlihat bahagia agar tidak mengacaukan hari bahagia bagi kedua orang tua yang sangat mereka sayangi.

"Wonwoo…" panggil Jisoo pada adiknya. Wonwoo langsung berbalik dan menatap Jisoo.

"Kau bahagia kan karena mereka?" tanya Jisoo. Sedangkan Wonwoo hanya diam dan menampakkan senyum tipisnya.

"Chagi, jangan seperti ini…" ujar Jisoo yang mengelus pipi adiknya sayang.

"Jangan memanggilku chagi lagi hyung…" ujar Wonwoo dengan nada dinginnya.

"Wonwoo…" lirih Jisoo dengan tatapan terlukanya.

"Biarkan aku mencoba melupakanmu dengan cara seperti ini." Desis Wonwoo. Jisoo tersenyum miris melihat perubahan dari seseorang yang masih Ia cintai. "Aku permisi." Lanjut Wonwoo dan meninggalkan Jisoo dengan perasaan sakitnya.

"Kau tau Wonwoo-ya? Jika bukan karena kebahagiaan eomma, hyung tidak akan mau melepaskanmu chagi…" lirih Jisoo.

Setelah pesta pernikahan itu belangsung, nyonya Hong, atau sekarang menjadi Nyonya Jeon mulai pindah dan tinggal bersama Wonwoo dan suaminya, sedangkan Jisoo memilih untuk tinggal sendiri di apartemen dekat sekolahnya agar Ia tidak membuat Wonwoo lebih tersakiti dengan kehadirannya di rumah sebagai kakak angkat dari Jeon Wonwoo.

* * *

 **Satu Tahun Kemudian**

"Jisoo-ya… jangan melamun terus…" ujar Seungcheol yang tiba-tiba duduk di samping Jisoo. Sedangkan Jisoo hanya menoleh dan tersenyum tipis.

"Kau melihatnya lagi?" tanya namja yang lebih tua darinya.

"Ne, kau tau, mereka terlihat bahagia… aku harap dia kembali menjadi namja yang manja seperti dulu Cheol-ah…" gumam Jisoo. Seungcheol tersenyum miris dan merangkul bahu namja itu.

"Mingyu akan membuatnya bahagia Jisoo-ya, jangan terlalu khawatir… dan sekarang kau harus mencari kebahagiaanmu sendiri…" ujar Seungcheol. Jisoo hanya tersenyum.

"Kembalilah chagi, maafkan hyung karena telah membuatmu berubah…" lirih Jisoo. Seungcheol yang masih bisa mendengarnya mengeratkan rangkulannya di tubuh ringkih pemuda itu.

"Dan cobalah membuka hatimu untukku, Jisoo-ya…" bisik Seungcheol.

 _ **kkeut~~**_

 **Terima Kasih udah pada mau nyempetin baca ya**

 **Halo halo~~**

 **Ini buat yang minta WonSoo ya kkk~**

 **Btw maaf banget ngebosenin ya? Aku ngerasa kalau ini ngebosenin sama agak alay T-T**

 **Jujur aja aku masih belum bisa nulis dan kaku di bagian bahasa, masalah sama endingnya.**

 **Sungguh ini menurutku sulit banget T-T**

 **Makasih ya semua yang sudah comment dan ngasih tau kekurangan dimana, aku berusaha memperbaiki, tapi maaf kalau yang ini juga masih belum bener**

 **Buat yang minta Sticky Note di panjangin, aku masih angkat tangan buat itu, maaf ya**

 **Panggil aku fiy aja yah jangan author, biar kesannya akrab gitu**

 **Untuk yang minta CheolSoo besok ya, masih belum ada ide T-T**

 **Pst : masih minta komen sama review nya ya, love.  
**


End file.
